1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly is directed to improvements in operating mode selecting devices of the so-called "feather-touch" type for such apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mode selecting devices of the "feather-touch" type have been provided for audio or video tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus in which the operator selectively actuates any desired one of a plurality of push-buttons corresponding to the various operating modes of the apparatus, for example, the modes for normal-forward transport of the tape as during recording and reproducing operations, for fast-forwarding of the tape and for rewinding of the tape, and such actuation of any selected push-button causes closing of a switch for energizing an electrically powered driver and also displaces a corresponding transmission member to an active position where it can be driven by the energized driver for establishing the selected operating mode of the apparatus. Further, in the existing mode selecting devices, each of the push-buttons for selecting an operating mode of the apparatus is locked in its active position upon its actuation to such active position from a rest position so as to maintain the selected operating mode of the apparatus until the locking action is released in response to either the actuation of a stop push-button or the actuation of another one of the operating mode selecting push-buttons, whereupon the previously actuated push-button is free to be spring-urged to its rest position for halting the operation of the apparatus in the respective operating mode.
Mode selecting devices of the above described type are advantageous in that only a relatively high force need be applied by the operator to a selected push-button for actuating the latter as such manually applied force is only required to close the switch and to displace the corresponding transmission member to its active position, while the major force for establishing the selected operating mode is applied by the electrically powered driver through the active transmission member. However, the foregoing advantage can lead to problems. Since only a light force has to be applied to any of the operating mode selecting push-buttons, it is possible that two or more of such push-buttons may be actuated in fairly rapid succession or almost simultaneously, for example, as when the operator first actuates a push-button that does not correspond to the desired operating mode and then immediately actuates the correct push button. In that case, the first actuated push-button may not have an opportunity to return to its rest position for withdrawing the corresponding transmission member from the active position thereof prior to the displacement to its active position of the transmission member corresponding to the second actuated push-button, with the result that two of the transmission members corresponding to different operating modes of the apparatus may be simultaneously driven by the electrically powered driver, and malfunctions of the apparatus and possible damage to the latter are apt to occur.
Further, in conventional audio recording and/or reproducing apparatus for use with tape cassettes, the magnetic recording and/or reproducing head or heads are mounted on a movable carriage which is normally in an inoperative position to permit the installation of a cassette in a predetermined position on the apparatus, and, in the normal-forward operating mode of the apparatus, the head carriage is moved to an operative position in which each head thereon is intended to project through a window or opening of the cassette housing for engaging the tape in the latter. When such conventional cassette type recording and/or reproducing apparatus is provided with the above described existing mode selecting device and the push-button for selecting the normal forward operating mode is actuated and locked in its active position prior to the installation of a cassette on the apparatus, the head or heads on the carriage in the operative position of the latter will interfere with the subsequent installation of the cassette and damage to the head or heads and/or to the cassette may result.
Modern cassette-type tape recording and reproducing apparatus provided with a mode selecting device as described above is also usually provided with a so-called "pause" control device by which the transport or movement of the tape in the normal-forward operating mode during recording or reproducing can be temporarily halted while the head carriage remains in its operative position for continued contact of the head or heads with the tape. When the pause control device is made operative by actuation of a respective pause control button, the pinch roller associated with each capstan, and usually mounted on the head carriage, is moved away from the capstan against the force of a spring for releasing the tape between the capstan and pinch roller, and the driving of the take-up reel of the cassette is halted even though the apparatus remains in its normal-forward operating mode. Further, the pause control button is usually of the so-called "push-push" type, that is, the first push or actuation thereof moves the pause control button to its active position where it is automatically locked for continued operation of the pause control device independently of the operating mode selecting push-buttons, until a subsequent push or actuation of the pause control button releases the latter to return to its rest or inactive position corresponding to the inoperative condition of the pause control device.
With the foregoing arrangement embodying a pause control device, the latter remains in its operative condition if, after actuation of the pause control button for obtaining that condition, the stop push-button is actuated to release the locking action on the push-button corresponding to the normal-forward operating mode for restoring the apparatus to its neutral mode. If, while the pause control device remains in its operative condition, the push-button corresponding to the normal-forward operating mode is again actuated, a relatively heavy load or resistance opposes the force of the electrically powered driver for re-establishing the normal-forward operating mode and damage to the apparatus may result therefrom.